1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and more particularly an electronic apparatus including a structure for reinforcing a connector jack surface-mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of installing a connector jack on a substrate, various methods are used such methods of soldering a connector jack on a substrate, inserting a part of a connector jack into a through hole on a substrate to solder it, and screwing a connector jack on a substrate.
As an imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-116736, when a small connector jack is mounted on a substrate, for space saving, a method of soldering a connector jack on the surface of a substrate or a method of inserting a connector jack into a through hole on a substrate to solder it, is adopted.
However, in the method of soldering a connector jack on the surface of a substrate, strength against an external force applied to the connector jack depends on the pattern strength of the substrate. Thus, there is a problem that the connector jack is easily removed from the substrate due to a twist of a cable.
On the other hand, in the method of inserting a part of the connector jack into the through hole on the substrate to solder it, since the solder flowing into the through hole serves as reinforcement, strength is larger than that in the method of soldering the connector jack on the surface. However, the strength of solder is not so large that, when large external force is added to the connector jack, the connector jack may be removed from the substrate.